Through Their Eyes
by randomfox
Summary: How do the other Bounty Hunters from Metroid Prime 3 see Samus Aran? Perhaps the thoughts enclosed are as close as we can guess.
1. Ghor

Samus Aran is something of an enigma to me, and the rest of the galaxy who only knows her as a legend probably feel the same. Her exploits are infamous, and I suspect slightly exaggerated, and sadly it is only from those accounts that I can piece together something of a profile on my fierce fellow bounty hunter.

Perhaps the most wide spread tale about Samus is the one of her first mission: wiping out the Space Pirate and Metroid presence on her home planet. She left a smoking crater and a destroyed Space Pirate vessel in her wake, making me puzzle at how exactly the dots connect between her initial objective to exterminate the hostile forces and the explosive method she employed. Was the infection simply so deep she had no choice, or would this end up becoming her modus operandi? Either way, having personally inspected the wreckage left behind on Zebes, I cannot help but shudder in my gears at the thought of what being on the receiving end of her wrath must have been like. Her continued exploits would only further my anxiety.

Following Zebes, Samus chased down the fleeing remnants of the Space Pirate forces to a planet of the Chozo, and the accounts of what transpired before she arrived are a mystery to all but Aran herself. Her report of her deeds there was a pragmatic recount about Pirate attempts to mine something called Phazon, and assurances that any threats of the toxins presence was cleansed from the planet. But what of the Chozo who had inhabited the planet? What were the Space Pirates motives, and from what grave did they dig up their leader to pit him against Aran yet again? And what exactly was Phazon? The answers to these, I suspect not even Samus knows, and if she does it is not information she is keen to share.

An underrated mission she undertook, perhaps, holds the most mystery; her assignment to the planet Aether to investigate a mission Federation patrol. She came back from the planet accounting the patrol had long been lost, as was all her objective entailed, but there was more to it than anyone could have suspected. Out of curiosity I investigated the planet and interacted with its inhabitants, an insectoid race of some sort who recounted Aran's real exploits on the planet, which boiled down to nothing less than the salvation of our dimension against an unstoppable force. This first hand recollection completely shattered any preconceptions I had towards Samus, and I'm forced to re-examine my feelings on her.

Before, I saw Aran as, well, a machine. Even more than that: she was a weapon. I knew of her connection to the Chozo, the unmitigated power of her suit, but I wondered if there was anything beneath the shell that remained human. I more than anyone know what it is like to sacrifice for the sake of functionality. I have given up more of my old body to the cold, but limitless possibilities of technology and the unparalleled good it could help me achieve for the galaxy. But I never sacrificed my humanity, my desire to help others even when it wouldn't be pragmatic to do so, and while I can look at my life and see it to the most calculated efficiency, but I will never lose what makes me who I am. For the longest time, I wondered if Samus had taken the opposite approach: abandoned herself to the destructive possibilities of her suit, with little more than a cold pragmatism to the outside world when it came to interacting with others and securing her own livelihood. But what I learned from the residents of Aether challenge this hypothesis with the theory that she inconvenienced and risked her own safety, for no reward, to save a people to whom she owed nothing.

If I know anything about Samus Aran now, it's that I don't know nearly enough. I will need more data before I can make anymore preconceptions. Fortunately I will soon be working with her personally on a group task force of sorts for the Federation, now that they've called myself, her, and two other bounty hunters for some emergency job or another. Perhaps when I meet the legend in the flesh I'll finally learn if there's more to her than that suit she wears.


	2. Rundas

I could not be more excited! Normally I loathe the idea of signing up for jobs where I don't go in solo, after all that's the whole idea of being a bounty hunter isn't it? But this time is different. This time I'll be working alongside Samus Aran! She's the knight who inspired me to use my species gifts for justice in the first place, and soon I'll actually get to meet her in person. I don't want to be mistaken for a fanboy or anything, but who wouldn't be excited at the prospect of getting to work alongside someone like Samus? She's a legend, and from what I've heard, she deserves all the accolades we can spare. I mean her first official mission from the Federation as a bounty hunter was the perfect set up: get revenge on the bastard Space Pirates for their transgressions, and for the crimes committed against Samus herself. Yes, I heard the stories, and it makes me boil everytime I think about it. Humans are so shortlived, and yet such tragedy to face in her larva stage of development must have been… well, something. I cannot even imagine what it was like. But instead of letting it crush her down, Samus took that experience and used it to become a hero! Who couldn't admire that? And the fact the ones inhabiting Zebes, the planet she was raised on even, were the same ones responsible for that travesty? If it was me, I'd have made sure Ridley suffered for what he did. But Samus is better than that. She just did the job. But I can only imagine what she must have felt deep down, cleansing the planet of the filth, and it was just the beginning! How Ridley survived is beyond me, but apparently he did, and yet she tracked him down to some other planet and wiped him off the face of the map along with his cronies all over again! It must have been something to see, and soon I'll be standing alongside her watching her reek that glorious destruction for great justice, helping her even! We will be four warriors, we bounty hunters that have been summoned, beating back the scourge of the Space Pirates and bringing peace once again. But Samus, I just cant shut up about her huh? But I cant help it, shes like my role model: a shining knight against the evils of the world, always fighting the good fight no matter what the cost, always coming out as the victor once the dust settles, and never letting anyone get too close to her. She cant risk anyone getting hurt after all, bounty hunting is dangerous business. A true bounty hunter, like us, we have to be stalwart and solitary, a beacon of strength for all who look up to us! It can be lonely of course, but it doesn't bother Samus because she knows it's for the greater good, so it doesn't bother me either! I don't need anyone anyway. My people were such cowards, not using this gift we have to its full potential, to help people, to fight against injustice. I can though, and I've forged my own legend and never looked back. I'm not chasing at anyones heels, but I'm still pretty darn excited. Again, who wouldn't be! It's Samus for crying out loud! I'll try not to be too obvious in my admiration, but hopefully she'll be able to recognize my skills. If she were to see me as something like a rival, maybe? I can only wonder! And perhaps hope. But I've already arrived, so we'll see soon enough.


	3. Gandrayda

so today should be fun =D

just after collecting my fee for the last job, I got called in by the feds again… something about space pirates or something acting up? lol not really a big deal, ive handled those losers before… what really got me about it this time though is they wanted more than one bounty hunter for the job! rofl, as if i need the help, these bug dudes are so easy to duup. i dont think i know the other two guys, some robot dude and ice man and a xenomorphs yaoi love child teehee, but what was really cool is Sammy is gonna be there too! maybe i'll get a chance to show her up right to her face! =3

jk though, I just feel competitive towards her cuz were both ladies, I guess, ftw. i mean, speaking for srs for a min, she really opened the door for badass girlfriends to take this galaxy by storm! Some girls still feel like they gotta bounce around waving there tits in everyones face to justify why there doing what they do, but Sammy just struts it like "yeah, I'm a girl, what of it bitch?" its really inspireing! Thats why I feel like I gotta kick her ass =D sure shes top dog now, but wheres her pazzaz? with that big bulky armor of hers, its like shes trying to hide the fact shes a girl from everyone! Girl power, sister! you dont have to be shameless, but pretending to be some robot is too far in the other way, amirite?

plus shes always blowing everything up like a tank or something, wheres the subtlety? I can sneak around these hoes like they dont even know im there and kick some ass from the inside out, but Sammy just plows through everything. I mean she blew up a planet that one time, wtf! and she still runs around like she dont owe noone nothing, never talking to anyone, always being all alone, how cheap. i mean im alone all the time too, pretending to be other people all the time, trying to look like I fit in while trying to figure out the best way those jerks can be ripped apart for the fleet waiting around the next moon over. i have to hide because im all purple and squishy and its what I do, but whats Sammys excuse? she doesnt need to hide from anything, but shes still all alone… well, more dumb jocks for me! XD

but yeah, even if she is a stuck up bitch, i still gotta give mad props to that girl =) even if no one knows shes even a girl when they first meet her and they get all surprised and junk the first time they find out, still, she was one of the first, you know? back then, when things was new, and girls were starting to getmore regocnized in other jobs, in comes Sammy blowing shit sky high and showing everyone us ladies can be bounty hunters too, not just the bamboo princess types who need to be rescued all the time! it really is thanks to her i can go around doing my sneaky sneak thing without getting dicks being all "oh what, a woman, she thinks she can spy like a real person? lol thats so cute!" lame. and even girls like my archeology friend can run around shooting up ancient temples and stealing old treasures, that vampire lady can slice up space nazi's, and even that bitch in the military fighting the rappers or whatever! we girls can be and do whatever we want and it aint even a thing now, and im not saying its ALL thanks to Sammy, i mean i gotta give myself some credit here too lol, but she was the original. that deserves some credit, even if during this mission im gonna show everyone who the real badass action girl bounty hunter is =P

where am i?: in my ship heading to the space feds mother cruiser thingy!

how do i feel?: blood thirsty =9

what do i hear?: the rumble of my ship.


End file.
